Personal Thoughts
by dearLea
Summary: Cory has some very deep thoughts about Lea while he sees her playing with his cousins.


I'm supposed to be checking my emails and doing some important stuff but I can't take my eyes off them. Of her.  
We're home, in my home, Victoria. Lea and I have been out all day, enjoying a nice meal in a fancy resturant, taking her to my favorite spot in the city, and walking around until it started raining. Now we're back in my mom's big house, and two of my little cousins and my niece are here. Neither of them are over twelve years old so I thought it would be pretty hectic to take care of them for a couple of hours but, turns out they're having a great time with Lea.

Look at her. She just told them she's not very good at dancing, _not as bad as your uncle though_, oh man why did she mention me, and now she's turning on the music. The kids are bouncing around her while she just... bounces too. She's just like them, she's one of them. As cute, as funny, as adorable. I shouldn't be looking but I can't help myself. They're having so much fun.

Okay now I'm staring. She must be so exhausted after today yet there she is, dancing with the little kids in my family. She just took my niece's hands and they're dancing together; how cute. Now they're laughing. Oh, her laugh. I can't help but look at her lips, and I remember when I first kissed them. Not as Finn and Rachel, but as Cory and Lea. Well in fact, I remember when _she_ first kissed me. I'm still afraid to tell anyone that she was the one who took the step. I am so stupid. No, I'm shy. I'm too freaking shy. I can't believe I'd been in love with her for three long years and yet she was the one who kissed me for the first time. But that kiss, oh man. I'd never felt anything like that in my entire life. It happened after one of my Bonnie Dune shows and we were-

Oh my god, my two little cousins just climbed up on the couch. Wait, what? Lea just did it too, followed by my niece. What are they doing, oh gosh, what if they fall off? No. No, Lea's there, she'll be careful.  
She's so great with them. She's great with kids, she adores them. One day, she's gonna make such a great mom. Hopefully I'll still be around... We have talked about it, actually. We've talked a bit about our future and, man I think this is it. No more fooling around for you, Cory. This is the one; she is. Just look at her. She's perfect. Gosh, I love her so much. I cannot afford to lose her, ever. Tonight when we go to bed, I'm just gonna take her in my arms and tell her. She's my everything. She knows, though. I tell her as often as I can. She knows I love her, and you know what's even more awesome? She loves me, too.  
How did it happen though? I mean, just take a good look at her. How can someone so perfect love _me_? I'm not the most horrible man on the planet but, maybe she could do better? I don't know. Oh well. If there's something that I do know is that we are together and I'm as happy as can be. And she seems happy too. Yeah, she's happy. She tells me every night we spend together.

Oh, she's getting rid of her ponytail and letting her hair down. And now she's dancing like crazy and the kids are laughing their butts off. Man, she's amazing. I'm mentally cracking up too; they can't hear me I'm supposed to be busy on my laptop.

Oh no, why is her back facing me now? I can't help but look at her butt. So firm, so round, so perf- easy, Cory, there are kids around. Thank god they can't hear my thoughts. Or see them. Otherwise they'd be mentally seeing Lea dance around sensually in her underwear like she's done especially for me in more than one occasion. Yes, she does that. And so many other things. Dirty things. Oh my god the things she- Cory, please, focus. You do not want to get a boner in front of your cousins and niece. Relax. You'll get a piece of that ass later tonight.

Oh she's looking my way. I'll pretend I'm typing. _ksdjhdiglsedgn_. Awesome, she bought it.  
Aww, she just sat on the carpet, trying to take a breath. Okay, does she have a magnet with kids or these little monsters actually love her already? 'Cause they just sat next to her, and actually my four year old cousin is on her lap giving her a hug. Oh my god, mental picture. _Click_. She's so awesome. She looks like a mom. God, can we have kids now? Come on, I'm thirty. I don't want to wait much longer. But she's young, Cory. Her life just started, her career is only starting. But I don't want to be forty when we have kids. Okay, I need to talk to her. No, no, I need to calm the fuck down. Geez Cory, what's gotten into you? Coming back home for a couple of days is playing with your head, huh? All this time you're spending with your family is making you want to start one, huh? Sigh.  
We'll have to get married first, I guess. Should I start thinking- JESUS CHRIST, RELAX. Cory, Cory, hey hey, buddy, your head's spinning. Focus. Calm down. Man, stop this. You gotta enjoy what you have. You're in the most beautiful and special relationship you've ever had. Don't rush, don't ruin things. Just enjoy your time with her.

Remember, she's your everything. You can't afford to lose her by being stupid. She's your most precious thing. The most precious thing you'll ever have.

And she's walking towards you. So focus. Close your laptop. Quickly. Cory. CORY!

'Hey babe. God, that was fun.' She has the most beautiful smile. She's mine, I can't believe she's mine.

Say something now, Cory. Otherwise she's gonna notice in a second that you're acting weird. She's good at that. 'Nice! I just finished checking my emails.'

Good. Now close your laptop and stand up. Good boy. Now kiss her. I mean, why not? Come on, kiss her. Cory, she's your girlfriend, you gotta stop being so freaking shy. Yeah, I should kiss her. But wait, in front of the kids? Cory, they've probably seen their parents kiss. They can see you and Lea.

Yeah I should kiss her.

Come on. She's yours! Kiss her.

She's mine. I'm gonna kiss her.


End file.
